Mou Ichido Itte Kudasai
by Yusvirades1
Summary: Takdir mempertemukan mereka kedalam kisah cinta yang awalnya sulit untuk mereka terima.


Summary: Takdir mempertemukan mereka kedalam kisah cinta yang awalnya sulit untuk mereka terima.

Itachi x Temari x Sasuke

Genre: Tragedy/ Hurt/ Comfort

Warning: ooc, typo, crack pairing and etc.

Yosh, halo minna-san. Aku baru disini, maaf kalau typo, dan gak nyambung sama alur karena aku baru belajar. Aku belajar supaya bisa eyd tapi sangat sulit menyempurnakan katanya dengan kata selanjutnya.

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, aku akan menampilkan fict pertamaku.

Mou Ichido Itte Kudasai

ooo

Gadis bersurai pirang itu memandangi nisan yang ada di depan nya. Bola mata dark green nya menyusuri nama dalam nisan tersebut. Mulut indah nya seakan-akan mengucapkan bisik-bisik kata untuk lelaki itu.

Dia. Lelaki yang selalu mengisi relung hatinya, lelaki yang selalu membuatnya nyaman, lelaki yang selalu berada disampingnya, dan lelaki yang menjadi segalanya bagi dirinya.

**UCHIHA SASUKE**

Nisan bertuliskan nama Uchiha Sasuke itu telah membuat Temari menjadi tidak bersemangat untuk hidup. Tangisan nya menguar bersama para sahabat Sasuke yang lain. Suasana pun bertambah semakin menyakitkan bagi Temari ketika rintik-rintik air hujan membasahi wajahnya.

"Temari-san."

"Nee-chan."

"Temari-sama."

Dia memang mendengar namanya disebut-sebut, mulutnya ingin sekali memnjawab bahwa dirinya akan baik-baik saja berada disini tetapi hatinya menyurunhnya untuk tetap menutup rapat-rapat mulutnya. Akhirnya Temari memilih untuk diam membisu. Temari seakan-akan tidak mau melepas tangannya dari nisan tersebut.

Tangisan gadis cantik itu tidak terlihat karena air yang mengalir di pipi nya adalah air mata bercampur air hujan.

"Pemakaman ini sudah selesai Temari. Ayo pulang." Kata-kata itu semakin banyak terdengar ketika Temari semakin menunduk untuk menyembunyikan tangisnya.

Tiba-tiba..

"Temari." Temari yang merasa namanya telah disebut oleh seorang laki-laki yang sudah tidak asing baginya. Temari pun membalikkan badannya untuk melihat apakah suara itu adalah suara pria yang ia kenal, "Itachi Nii-san."

"Ayo pulang Temari, hari semakin sore. Hujan ini akan semakin lama jika kau masih tetap berada disini." Ucap Itachi sambil mengarahkan payung kepada Temari.

Itachi meraih jemari Temari. Dia merengkuh tubuh lemas Temari kedalam pelukannya.

"Itachi Nii-san.."

"Ada apa Temari?"

"Izinkan aku.."

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk melupakan rasa cinta seseorang yang telah menyayangiku, seseorang yang selalu hadir dalam kehidupanku dan, dan..." Tangis Temari tiba-tiba menjadi-jadi. Ia terisak di dalam pelukan Itachi.

"Temari.." Itachi berkata lirih

Saat itu, hujan menemani tangis Temari dan Itachi yang menguar di dalam pemakaman itu.

- 2 tahun kemudian -

"Nii-san, jagalah Temari untukku. Jadi lah penopang hidup untuknya. Ini permintaan terbesarku padamu Nii-san. Kumohon!"

'Mimpi itu lagi.' Batin Itachi

Pria berambut panjang itu terbangun pukul 3 fajar. Memang bukan kebiasaannya untuk bangun pada fajar tersebut tetapi ia terbangun dikarenakan mimpi itu, mimpi ketika Sasuke masuk ke alam bawah sadarnya dan meminta Itachi untuk menjaga Temari kembali terulang. Bahkan telah berkali-kali Itachi bermimpi itu, ia belum bisa mengabulkan permintaan almarhum sang adik.

Itachi berencana setelah pulang kerja hari ini akan menemui makam almarhum sang adik.

Itachi memegang kepalanya, 'Maafkan aku Sasuke. Aku belum dapat menjaga Temari sesuai apa yang kau minta, Tetapi, faktanya aku memang menyukai Temari. Aku telah membohongi perasaanku sendiri. Dan aku belum bisa mengungkapkan perasaan ku padanya, aku tidak mau membuat Temari terkejut dengan perkataanku.' Batin si sulung Uchiha.

...

"Sasuke, bagaimana kabarmu? Apa kau baik-baik saja disana? Aku rindu saat kita makan dango bersama-sama lagi seperti dulu. Dan aku juga ingin seperti saat Gaara, Kankurou dan Itachi Nii-san berkumpul bersama-sama dan..."

Gadis itu, gadis berambut blonde sewarna pasir pantai dan membiarkan rambut sebahu nya terurai untuk menutupi tangisnya. Ia tidak mau oranglain melihatnya dalam keadaan seperti ini. Dia terduduk lemas di pinggir nisan Sasuke.

'Sial, kenapa hidup ini harus menyakitkan?' Batin Temari.

Hati Itachi sakit mengetahui Temari ada di pemakaman ini dan lebih menyakitkan nya lagi ketika Itachi melihat nama yang terpampang pada nisan tersebut.

'Gadis itu, memang tidak bisa melupakan mu Sasuke. Aku tidak yakin apa aku bisa merebut hatinya?' Batin Itachi.

'Kau harus meyakinkan dirimu Nii-san. Kalau kau tidak bisa menjaga Temari untukku, aku tidak akan tenang seperti ini.' Sayup-sayup terdengar bisikan Sasuke di telinga Itachi.

"Temari."

"A-ah~ Itachi Nii-san." Jawab Temari tergugup sambil menghapus air mata nya. Dia berusaha tersenyum. Tetapi senyum itu...

'Oh tidak senyum itu lagi!.' Batin Itachi. senyum yang saat ini dapat Temari tebarkan kepada semua orang yang mengenalnya adalah senyuman untuk menutupi semua kesedihannya. Temari berusaha memendam kesedihan itu sendirian, dan tentunya tidak ada orang yang tahu mengenai kesedihannya tersebut.

"Ada apa kesini Temari?"

"Aku mengunjungi, yaah Sasuke."

"Kenapa?" Tanya Itachi sambil menyimpan buket bunga yang ia bawa di depan nisan Sasuke.

"Kenapa katamu? Apa karena sudah dua tahun semenjak Sasuke meninggal aku tidak boleh mengunjungi makam nya?" Temari sedikit meninggikan suaranya.

"Tidak, tidak Temari aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu tapi..."

"Untuk menghapus kenanganku bersama Sasuke jadi aku tidak perlu mengunjungi makamnya?" Jawab Temari tegas sambil menunduk. Tangannya tekepal berusaha tidak menangis, kedua tangan yang terkepal itu bergetar.

"Temari maafkan aku... Ada yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu Temari. Kuharap kau tidak terkejut." Itachi agak emosi karena sejak kematian adiknya yang tidak lain mantan kekasih Temari, Temari menjadi agak sensitif.

Temari hanya diam dan mengikut langkah Itachi masuk menuju mobil nya. Ia berniat membuka mulutnya karena mobilnya pun terparkir di area parkiran pemakaman tersebut, "Mobilmu biar aku urus." Tanpa aba-aba, sepertinya Itachi sudah tahu apa yang akan ditanyakan Temari.

Itachi memacu mobil nya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Itachi dan Temari hanya saling berdiam diri dan membisu seakan-akan diam hanyalah pilihan terbaik saat ini. Temari tidak berniat akan ibawa kemana ia saat ini.

...

"Untuk apa kau membawaku ke pantai?" Tanya Temari dengan penuh tanya.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus memulainya tapi..." Cukup lama Itachi mengungkapkan yang sebenarnya, tetapi ia harus memantapkan hatinya dan mengungkapkan apa yang harus dikatakannya "Menikahlah denganku Temari." Itachi berkata dengan memantapkan hatinya. Dia menggenggam tangan Temari dengan tulus.

"A-apa? Tapi kenapa? Bagaimana?-"

"Temari aku tahu kau memang tidak menaruh harapan ataupun hati padaku tapi aku selalu mendapat pesan dari adikku lewat mimpi. Dia sangat menginginkan aku menjadi suami mu, menjadi pelindung untuk mu, dan..."

"Apa hanya karena itu?!" Rintik-rintik air mata Temari mulai membasahi pipi nya yang mulus sambil memegang dadanya.

"Tidak Temari. Sebelumnya pun, aku sudah mencintaimu. Mencintaimu dalam diam."

"A-a-aku t-ti-tidak b-bi-bisa.." Temari mulai terisak dalam tangisannya.

"Aku tahu, tapi Temari mengertilah perasaanku. Aku tidak mau menjadi kakak yang buruk untuk Sasuke. Aku tahu aku memang kakak yang selalu mengingkari janji tapi kali ini..."

Temari tiba-tiba memutuskan genggaman Itachi di pergelangan Temari. "Berhentilah Itachi Nii-san! Kau memang tidak tahu perasaan ku yang sebenarnya! Kau hanya mementingkan dirimu sendiri, dan memanfaatkan kesedihan orang lain untuk kebahagiaan mu sendiri dan sesudah itu kau tidak terikat apa-apa lagi dengan janji Sasu-"

"Berhentilah memojokkan dirimu sendiri dan berhentilah merasa jika kau yang paling menderita disini! Aku mengatakan ini dengan tulus, aku telah menunggumu Temari!" Itachi menyalurkan emosi yang berkecamuk di dadanya. Tetapi ternyata perbuatannya itu telah membuat Temari semakin pasrah, Temari tiba-tiba melangkahkan kaki nya dengan cepat menuju jalan tanpa menghiraukan kata-kata Itachi.

'Aku mengatakan ini dengan tulus, aku telah menunggumu Temari.' Butiran airmata semakin menjalari pipi mulusnya. Kata-kata Itachi selalu terngiang di dalam telinganya.

"TEMARI! TUNGGU!"

Terdengar teriakan Itachi yang tengah berlari mengejar Temari. Temari memang mendengar teriakan Itachi, tetapi ia terlalu malas untuk membuka mulutnya untuk menanggapi kata-kata Itachi. Temari terus berlari ke arah bibir pantai, ia membiarkan ombak yang menggulung membasahi dirinya.

"Temari."

Tangan itu! Tangan yang sudah tidak asing baginya. Tangan yang sangat ia rindukan. Temari oun tanpa banyak kata menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. "Temari, kau harus membuatku tenang di alam sana. Bagaimana aku bisa tenang kalau kau terus menangisi aku? Berhentilah setiap hari mengunjungi makam ku. Kumohon, untuk kebaikanmu. Dan tolong terimalah Itachi Nii-san."

"Berhentilah menangis seperti ini, kembali lah pada Itachi Nii-san. Kau membuatnya semakin khawatir. Itachi Nii-san sangat mencintaimu melebihi aku. Berusahalah untuk mencintai nya seperti kau mencintai ku." Tutur Sasuke dan menyunggingkan senyuman di wajah tampannya tersebut.

'Senyum itu! Apakah aku bermimpi?'

"Sa-Sasuke..."

"Tak apa, aku akan jauh lebih tenang bila kau tidak terlalu sering mengunjungi makamku dan tidak menangisiku seperti ini. Kau jelek kalau menangis."

Direngkuhnya tubuh Temari kedalam pelukan Sasuke. Temari membalas pelukan Sasuke. Dia membiarkan pandangan orang lain terhadapnya. Mungkin orang lain berpikir bahwa Temari itu gila. Orang lain memang tidak bisa melihat wujud Sasuke tetapi hanya Temari lah yang berhasil melihat wujud tampan Sasuke yang bersinar.

"Terima kasih Temari, kali ini aku bisa pergi dengan tenang." Sasuke mengecup pelan bibir Temari.

Temari berdiri dan dia melihat wujud sasuke seakan-akan menghilang oleh cahaya. Dia tersenyum masam. Tetapi kini hati nya mulai tenang, "Terima kasih Sasuke. Berkat kau aku tahu arti pengorbanan cinta dan semua arti kehidupanku yang sebenarnya. Aku memang bodoh." Setitik air mata Temari mulai jatuh.

"Sudah Sasuke peringatkan, jangan menangisi nya kembali." Terdengar suara Itachi yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya sambil menggenggam tangan Temari.

"Itachi Nii-san.."

"Maafkan aku Itachi Nii-san, aku telah mengorbankan seseorang yang telah menunggu keputusan ku untuk menerima dirinya di relung hatiku, menanti ku sekian lama dan.."

Cup

Satu kecupan yang membuat Temari membungkam mulut nya.

"Aku akan memaafkan mu, Temari." Jawab Itachi sambil tersenyum.

Itachi membawa Temari kedalam pelukan hangatnya. Itachi mengusapkan tangan nya ke rambut Temari. Saat sang raja sinar mulai tenggelam, menemani indah nya permulaan kisah cinta antara Itachi dan Temari.

- 1 tahun kemudian -

"Temari-san, ada kiriman bunga lagi."

"Oh Tuhanku, kali ini dari siapa lagi? Kenapa aku harus menerima bunga setiap hari, Matsuri?" Tanya Temari.

"Ah mungkin itu dari beberapa penggemarmu yang benar-benar ingin melamarmu hehe." Matsuri menjawab disertai cengiranya, "Oh ya tapi Temari-san, kali ini ada surat yang tertempel dalam buket plastik tersebut. Dan bunga nya sangat indah sekali."

"Biar aku lihat suratnya."

**'Ohayou Temari, kau pasti terkejut ataupun kaget siapa yang memberimu bunga setiap hari? Atau mungkin kau akan terkena serangan jantung ketika kau menyadari akulah yang selalu memberimu bunga padahal setiap weekend kita bertemu? Ahaha tapi aku tidak mau kehilangan lagi orang yang aku sayangi. Aku berjanji akan melindungi mu. Ah ya, kau belum menyadari kalau ini adalah hari jadi kita. Aku akan menunggu mu di pantai Konoha pukul 4 sore. Aku harap kau tampil cantik lebih dari biasanya hari ini. Itachi.'**

"Astaga, aku tidak ingat kalau hari ini adalah hari jadiku bersama Itachi."

Temari segera menyelesaikan tugas di kantornya karena ia tidak mau sang kekasih menunggunya terlalu lama di pantai.

...

Temari memacu mobilnya menuju rumahnya untuk memperbaiki tampilannya menjadi lebih baik.

Saat sampai dikediamannya, cepat-cepat Temari menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya.

Temari memilih jeans panjang berwarna hitam dan memakaikan baju berenda jari berwarna hijau-biru. Wedges berwarna senada dipadukannya. Udara yang dingin berhembus, tak lupa Temari membawa jaket miliknya yang berwarna coklat. Setelah puas dengan pakaian yang dipilihnya, dia menambahkan make up tipis agar terlihat lebih manis. Tak lupa Temari membawa hadiah untuk Itachi. Yak, Temari sudah siap. Dia tampil cantik dan terlihat dewasa. Temari menyambar kunci mobilnya dan tas miliknya. Temari pun langsung memacu mobilnya ke arah pantai.

Di pantai, Itachi sudah siap dengan kado nya untuk Temari. Sebuah kado satu-satu nya yang sangat berarti untuknya yang akan diberikannya untuk sang kekasih tercinta.

Ckiiiit.

Terdengar sebuah decitan rem mobil. Itachi tahu itu pasti suara mobil Temari dan tepat. Itachi tahu jika gadis itu mengendarai mobil, tidak pernah santai. iItachi melihat Temari berjalan cepat ke arahnya, "Gomen Itachi Nii-san, aku terlambat."

"Tidak apa-apa, kecantikan mu hari ini mengilangkan rasa kesalku karena terlalu lama menunggumu." Jawab Itachi tersenyum.

"Temari, ada sesutu yang ingin kuberikan padamu." Itachi membuka kotak kecil merah beludru tersebut dan memperlihatkan isinya pada Temari.

"I-Itachi Niii-san? Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku? Kalau aku tahu akan hal ini, aku pasti memberikan sesuatu untukmu."

Itachi menatap ke arah mata dark green tersebut dan hanya tersenyum. Ia lalu memasangkan benda emas yang ia hadiahi kepada Temari di jari manis milik Temari. Pas sekali karena jari-jari Temari yang lentik nan putih dipadukan dengan benda berwarna emas dan berlian itu di jarinya.

"Terima kasih, Itachi Nii-san." Temari tersipu malu.

"Tentu. Mulai saat ini berhentilah memanggilku menggunakan kata 'Nii-san'. Panggil saja aku Itachi."

"Baiklah Itachi." Jawab Temari tersenyum.

"Ayo kita berangkat, orangtua ku ingin bertemu denganmu." Ajak Itachi.

"Dengan pakaian seperti ini? Apa orangtuamu tidak akan terkejut melihatku seperti ini?"

"Oh ayolah, berhentilah memikirkan pemikiran kuno seperti itu. Apa kau mau jika kau menggunakan kimono? Tapi jika kau menggunakan kimono tetap saja cantik haha." Jawab Itachi sambil mencubit pipi Temari.

"Hm baiklah. Tapi bagaimana dengan mobil ku?"

"Biar kuurus."

- The end -

Authors note: Disini aku newbie jadi diharapkan review nya agar dapat berkarya menjadi lebih baik. Yosh~

Best Regards,

Yusvira


End file.
